Taking a Nap
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: A certain Rosa Chinensis was caught sleeping.


In roughly a month the third years will leave and a new set of first years will enter. The reign of the current Roses will end and a new chapter will begin. But before closing those final few pages there are still some pages left to fill.

Arriving at the Rose Mansion Sei was not expecting anyone since class had just ended and the meeting doesn't start in thirty minutes. Upon opening the door to the meeting room what awaited Sei at the other end was something completely unexpected. There, on the meeting table, was the Rosa Chinensis sleeping using her arm as a makeshift pillow. Sei carefully approached the sleeping figure and carefully sat on the available chair beside her. Silently she just stared at the Rosa Chinensis' face, making sure to take in every detail etched upon it; as if she was trying to replicate it from scratch.

After some time of staring, Sei had decided to have some fun before waking the other girl up, as she was about to do something to the sleeping figure, Youko suddenly mumbled "Sei...Stop it." This caused the said girl's hand to stop in mid air, just inches from Youko's face. A small smile now etched upon Sei's face _'What kind of dream are you having Youko?'_ she sat there for a few more minutes just quietly taking in Youko's figure. She then decided to wake the girl up just in case the others suddenly come. Taking her index finger she pokes it against Youko's cheek which in turn made the other girls face scrunch up. Youko squeezed her eyes then took a peak at what poked her and there she saw Sei sitting beside her with a large grin plastered onto her face. It took her brain a few minutes to register the fact that Sei was beside her and that they were alone as she slept soundly on the meeting table. Immediately she bolted right out of her seat causing the chair to topple. She then lost her balance; luckily Sei was there to catch her. Sei held onto her arm till she was a bit stable and guided her to sit on the chair that she was seating on.

"Careful now, you stood up too fast." Sei said this with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah I got a bit light headed when I stood up. Thanks, Sei."

Sei whispered in Youko's ear; her face just a few inches away from hers. "Do you want me to help you get rid of that light headed-ness? Or you want me to do something else for you?" A cheshire kind of grin slowly appeared on her face.

Youko reeled a bit from the action, she could feel it in her cheeks; it was starting to get warm. _'Sei! That's just too close!'_ She then composed herself before answering hoping that Sei had not taken note of it. "N-no, I'm good..." She then slightly faced the other direction, her eyes avoiding contact with Sei and murmured under her breath "...but what if someone suddenly enters..."

As Youko was busy enumerating the possible things that could go wrong Sei took the chance to capture her lips with her own. This took Youko completely off guard, on top of her mind she knows that what they were doing was not right; this is not the right place to do this. But from the bottom of her heart she wants this; she doesn't want it to stop. Despite the struggle that she was feeling her lips had other ideas. The two pressed more onto each other either one relenting. It was after a few more seconds did the two separate. Youko was the first one to let go; she stood up and walked away from Sei, her back turned from her. "Sei, please..."

Sei walked towards Youko and wrapped her arms around her she then rested her head on Youko's shoulder "Youko..." She started nibbling on her ear. Youko started to moan from Sei's actions she could feel Sei's hands slowly working its magic on her body once more. "Sei... Please...someone might s-suddenly walk in on us. It would be h-ha-ahh-rd to explain..."

Sei continued her assault on Youko's body, peppering her neck with kisses. "You say stop yet you keep on craning you neck telling me to continue; to smother you with more." This time Youko was not able to rebut Sei's words she knew deep inside her that what Sei had said was true. She has no control over her body and despite the fact that she would constantly verbally deny Sei of the pleasure her but body had decided to respond physically without her consent.

* * *

Eriko opened the door to the Rose Mansion upon stepping in she did not smell any aroma of tea. 'Guess I'm still early.' Quietly she went up the second floor to wait for the other's arrival. As she neared the biscuit door she heard some rustling at the other side. This instantly piqued her interest, so immediately opened the door hoping to catch whatever it was that was happening at the other end. But upon opening the door all she saw was Sei sitting down in one of the chairs while Youko was by the sink getting started with tea.

"Eriko your here early. Tea?" Offered Youko as she took out some cups.

"Yeah things finished earlier than expected. Yes please I would love some." This blew Eriko's hopes up for something new and interesting, she hung and coat and took a seat as well. As Youko placed the cups in front of them was it then that she was able to see something off about Youko. She was trying to hide something, it was then that Eriko had took note what it was; a hickey on neck. A small smirk then came upon her lips as she sipped on her tea. "Next time please do it somewhere else. At least have the decency to control your selves while at school." Both Sei and Youko were shocked at Eriko's words but did not show it. Despite the fact that they have desperately tried to hide what they did nothing can really get through Eriko. The two had made short eye contact then resumed their proper selves upon hearing the front door open and the creaking of the stairs.

The biscuit door opened and the en butons, followed by their petite soeurs, entered the meeting room uttering apologies for being late. The first years then set off with their duties and the meeting started. The meeting was quick so they were able to convene early. As the Yamayurikai walked home together Youko and Sei hung back behind the rest whispering to each other.

"That dekochin she's too observant." Sei cursed under her breath.

Youko had simply sighed at this and said "That's Eriko for you. But we do really have to be careful about this the next time Eriko might not be the only one would take note."

"True true." Sei said nonchalantly. "But you should also hide those hickeys well."

"That wasn't my fault! You were the one who placed them at such an obvious place."

"Is that so?" An evil grin played upon Sei's lips while her mind was carefully plotting something of the same nature. She looked around and saw that no one was in the vicinity aside from the rest of the Yamayurikai that's in front of them. She slowly moved behind Youko and kissed her on the neck saying "So do you think that I should have placed them here to ensure that it won't be seen?" She then kissed he so more "or should it be here?"

Upon Sei's attack Youko immediately stopped in her tracks and allowed the other girl to continue but then she came to her senses despite the fact that she was starting to moan and it was definitely starting to get louder. "Sei...Sei...stop..." She then turned around and took hold of Sei's head. The two staring at each other, she then claimed Sei's lips; it was short. "I'm going to get payback for what you did. Later." She then let go of her head and caught up with the rest of the Yamayurikai.

The action caught Sei completely off guard, her fingers touched her lips _'Payback huh?'_ A small smirk forming upon her lips _'we'll see about that payback.'_ She then caught up with the others and glomped onto Yumi acting as if nothing had just happened.

* * *

AN: My first time writing a YoukoxSei fic. , hope you enjoyed that. I just needed to write this down, now back to writing Soeurs. Please R&R. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year fellas! :D


End file.
